The Finger Lakes Wiki
Welcome to The Finger Lakes Wiki! The Finger Lakes Region is a geographically diverse region located in the heart of Upstate New York where there is a virtually endless list of places and activities. The Finger Lakes is home to over 100 wineries, vineyards and wine trails. The Finger Lakes Wiki intends to identify many great attractions and businesses with their own entry. We have everything from radio to racing to watersports here in the Finger Lakes. If there is not an article on something you were looking for, feel free to create it yourself. News ]] Letchworth State Park won USA Today's Reader's Choice competition as the best state park in the United States in 2015.http://www.10best.com/awards/travel/best-state-park/#thumbnail-2621-click About The Finger Lakes Wiki is a new website and as such it needs expanding; feel free to edit any of the articles here and add any information you wish. Any red links you see are links to articles that do not exist yet but should be created. To make a red link into an article, just click the link, select blank page and write in the box. This is not Wikipedia, it is less strict and basic good faith edits are less likely to be reverted; however, it is not a blatant advertisement either. Feel free to add business info such as hours of operation, but please no grandiose claims or unsubstantiated libel of other businesses. To get started searching this website, simply type in the search box at the top left underneath the picture, or start by clicking one of these links to cities/towns in the Finger Lakes Region: Canandaigua, Penn Yan, Geneva, Waterloo, Seneca Falls, Dundee, Watkins Glen, Ithaca, Cortland, Geneseo, Auburn, Syracuse, Skaneateles, and Naples. The eight core counties of the Finger Lakes Region in which the eleven Finger Lakes themselves are located are Ontario County, Yates County, Seneca County, Schuyler County, Tompkins County, Livingston County, Onondaga County, and Steuben County. Pretty much anything within these counties and the surrounding counties shown in the image to the left are within the focus here and could have it's own article. Anyone can edit or add a place, business, or event This is a Wiki style Creative Commons website which means that anyone can edit it. Feel free to create an article on anything related to the Finger Lakes Region. Start an article on your favorite restaurant, attraction, business, road, or landmark; basically anything relating to the Finger Lakes.If you're not certain how to format it properly, someone else can take care of that. There is a visual editor option that allows you to edit without using html. Creative Commons means no copyrighted material such as trademarked images unless you are the owner and willing to release it under the terms of the license. To get started, click the Create a New Article link to the left in the menu, or just type the name of the article you want to create in this box: width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article To add to any page, just click the Edit this page option at the top of each page. If you plan to edit a lot, you might want to . Disclaimer This is a fairly informal en:Wiki that was created without certain direction. It was largely created in 2010 and may be out of date or inaccurate. There are several files which may not be licensed properly and will undergo an active deletion round. Edits can be made and pages can even be created by anyone without logging in so any substantial traffic is likely to bring some vandalism. Some pages are copied from Wikipedia where there is a relevant article there. References Category:Project pages Category:Browse Category:The Finger Lakes Wiki